


Second Dates

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Dates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Quick fic. Matthew Fairchild x Reader using the prompt: Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.
Relationships: Matthew Fairchild & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Second Dates

You check your pocket watch and sigh. It’s late and you think he isn’t going to come. You’ve arranged this encounter in a hurry, after he accompanied you home with his carriage. You’ve met once already, and, from what people told you about him, he isn’t the type to give second chances. But you like him, and it doesn’t cost anything to try. That’s why you’re here, sitting in a private room at a table with two glasses and a bottle to keep you company. It’s filled with water, because you don’t want to indulge in his habits.

You take a sip, and sigh again. When you’ve drained the remnants of the glass, someone clears their voice. You look up, and the first thing you see are his green eyes, and then his mischievous smirk. He’s wearing one of his colorful suits, and his hair is mussed. You hope it’s not someone else’s fault, then put that thought aside.

“I’m deeply sorry for my lateness,” Matthew tells you, and his smile widens. You’re about to stand up, but he lifts a finger to stop you. “Stay,” he says gently, but you don’t listen to him.

You get up, grab his hand with shaking fingers, and offer him your best smile. You try to hide your excitement, but it’s difficult. “I thought you wouldn’t come,” you are honest, and glance at the table, where the bottle lays on the table half-empty.

Matthew follows your gaze, and sees the water. He seems pleased by your choice, even if he doesn’t tell you openly. “I’ve had a problem with the weather, my dear,” he reveals, frowning. “I hope I still look good, though.”

You smile and nod. Your heart has never felt lighter. “It’s okay.”

“But I don’t care about my hair, though,” he tells you, and then your connection breaks, because he is grabbing something from the pocket of his jacket, and he examines it, before returning his eyes on you. “I’m glad the rain didn’t ruin this,” he comments, then offers the object to you.

“It’s for me?” You ask, marveled that he’s thought of giving something to you after just one date. It’s a perfume. Your fingers are quick and you spray a bit on your wrist. You smell the fragrance. It’s a flowery scent, and you like it. “Thank you, Matthew.”

“Do you like it?” he wonders with an accomplished smirk.

Before he can say anything else, you kiss him. You’ve wanted to do it the first time as well, but you told yourself not to be too eager. You don’t care anymore, though, and you want to feel his plump lips on yours. He’s soon invading your mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss. His hands wander on your back and on your neck, but you don’t let him lead. You choose how you want to be kissed, and won’t break the contact until you’ve had your fill, despite he tries to do it twice. You give in at the third try, thinking that he would stop. But he just severs the contact with your lips, to place them on the side of your chin and then your neck, your shoulder… You’re on fire when he stops and grins at you. You feel satisfied, and happy.

“It looks like you did, my dear,” he comments. “I’m glad.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to go,” you inform him. You’re sad to have to go this early, but he arrived late in the first place. “But tomorrow I have time for another chat, if you want.” You know you’re testing your luck, but…

“I’m available,” he simply says. “I’m always available for you, my love.”

You grin and steal another quick peck on his lips. Then you go, trying not to think how long this may last and knowing that with Matthew Fairchild, you may never know.


End file.
